


Jack's Blessing

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: Jack blesses Sam in at least one way.Small drabble that makes no sense and I only wrote to stop the pain that was that finale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Jack's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Supernatural  
> Well, it’s been almost a year since I’ve written any fanfic (this year has been hell) and the Supernatural finale killed me so I decided to have some fun. Horrible drabble. It makes no sense and nobody should read it. Lol  
> Enjoy

Jack watched as one of his fathers lived his life out on Earth. While he knew he could’ve brought Dean back, he decided not to. Dean was happy. 

And Jack had made a promise to stay out of Earth’s affairs. Look how his grandfather’s meddling had caused so much grief.

Sam was living, and while missing his brother, he continued to live his life. Sam had a son, and Jack blessed him with a long life.

Another thing Jack blessed Sam with. His long and glorious hair. Jack made sure Sam never went bald. He loved Sam’s hair and he refused to let that glorious mane ever fall. 


End file.
